


What hurts more?

by TheRyuuhou



Category: Personal Life
Genre: F/M, One Sided Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRyuuhou/pseuds/TheRyuuhou
Summary: (The pains of my onesided love in prose.)





	1. 1. What hurts more?

What hurts more?

Having someone you love.  
  
Having someone you love but doesn't return it.  
  
Threading together the broken pieces of your heart.  
  
Long gone.  
  
A false hope.  
  
Never to have and never to keep.  
  
Just friends.  
  
Nothing more.  
  
Nothing more than a knife digging into me.

 


	2. 2. Fucked up

It’s all my fault.

I said shit I shouldn’t of.

Yet I did.

I’ve fucked up everything.

We could’ve got somewhere.

It seemed promising.

Yet I fucked up.

He’s not my lover.

He doesn’t love me.

Not sure if he ever will.

All we’ll ever be is friends.

Damn it. 

Damn it!

Getting over this is hard.

Too hard.

For a wuss like me.

I probably will still love you.

Even if it hurts me.

That false hope is still hope.

For me.

A light.

A light to keep me going.


End file.
